


December

by ultraviolet_violet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead christmas, F/M, Fluff, Merry Christmas!, Mild Smut, They Have Kids, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_violet/pseuds/ultraviolet_violet
Summary: Betty and Jughead host their first Christmas as a family. The holidays come with stress, excitement and surprises for the Jones’. But they wouldn’t change it for the world.(The description is very short, I know, but the whole fic is pretty much just fluff and this was the only way I could think to summarize the idea of it).
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been procrastinating posting this for some reason but it’s here! There is lots of fluff and just cute times with Bughead’s little (or maybe large) family.

Betty rolled to face Jughead, brushing a curl off of his forehead. She kissed his cheek before she slipped out of bed. She tiptoed quietly out of the room, making sure to close the door behind herself. 

She creeped down the hall where she heard giggling, wincing a little when the floor creaked. It hadn’t ceased the laughing and she chuckled herself, shaking her head. 

There were two small gasps when she opened the door, the twins giving her faux shocked wide-eye looks before they bursted into laughter. 

“Now, what are you two doing up so early?” Betty asked, raising a brow and placing her hands on her hips. “It’s, like, 6am on a Saturday. You don’t have school.” 

“Cora started it,” Luna blurted hastily and Cora glared at her from across the room. 

She looked to Betty, stating, “Did not. 

“Did too,” Luna said, looking at Betty, her stare hard. 

Cora gasped, her look now angered. “Mommy!” 

“Okay,” Betty whispered, sighing. “You’re not in trouble so you don’t have to point fingers, okay?” 

They both nodded quickly, their faces switching back to the innocent looks they normally pranced around in. 

“Good,” Betty continued with a small smile. “Now, let’s go downstairs and be super quiet. We have to let your brother sleep.” 

Cora got out of her bed with a frown, asking, “Daddy’s not home yet?” 

Betty inhaled deeply, shaking her head. “He’ll be home soon,” she lied. She had promised him he could sleep in as long as he needed to. 

They had told the kids he had left for a business trip, although he was an anesthesiologist and had been working in the hospital long enough for them to allow him to only choose quick surgeries. Plus, he wasn’t traveling. 

Nash, their son, had challenged them about it when Jughead had explained to all of them that he was leaving. Jughead had lied and said there were super important people he had to help all over the country. Nash bought it. 

Neither of them had the heart to tell them that Gladys, their grandmother, was seriously sick and was put through the ringer with tests and biopsies during those two weeks. She was doing good now but it would have been much more harm to the kids to tell them about what was going on now than it would be later. Or to never speak of it again. 

The twins wouldn’t understand and Nash would most likely be confused as well. They had never dealt with cancer in their family (even if it was just a scare and Gladys was fine) and there would be too many questions that Jughead would have to answer. That is if he even remembers the answer from med school, over a decade ago. 

Luna looked up at her, her giraffe stuffed animal held tight in her arm. “How soon?” she questioned and Betty twisted her lips in thought. 

“Definitely today,” Betty stated and both of their eyes lit up. “Shh,” she whispered with her finger over her lips as they walked out of their room. They hurried down the hall with silenced laughs and she followed, all three of them moving down the stairs. 

She heard their small chatter and moved into the living room. “Mommy, it snowed!” Cora said in amazement. “It snowed tons.” 

“Eh,” Betty breathed, shaking her head. “I’m not so sure about tons, but it did snow quite a lot.” The two of them nodded, continuing to stare out at the backyard. “Who wants to watch the Grinch?” Betty asked with raised brows. 

They turned and raised their hands, in unison shouting, “Me!” 

Nash walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen. Betty gave him a smile over her shoulder, continuing to cut fruit. 

“What’s that for, breakfast?” he asked, sitting in a chair at the island. Betty nodded quickly and he huffed. “Why do we always have to eat fruit with breakfast?”

“Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Betty started, dropping the knife in the dishwasher. “And you four like to eat sugar for breakfast,” she continued, washing her hands in the sink. “Can you go wake up the twins so we can figure out what we want to eat, please? They’re in the living room.” 

Nash furrowed his brows but didn’t protest, getting out of his seat and walking to the living room. He shook them awake gently and they whined as they sat up. “Mom’s making breakfast,” he mumbled and Luna pushed the blanket she and Cora were sharing to the other side of the couch. 

Nash took Cora’s hand and helped her into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes. The three of them sat at the island while Betty placed glasses of orange juice in front of them. 

“So,” she started, closing the fridge and walking back around the island. “What are we thinking for breakfast?”

“Pancakes,” Luna answered with a nod.

“Ew, no. Waffles,” Nash stated, tapping counter to give his answer more emphasis. 

Luna gasped, raising to sit back on her heels. “Pancakes!” she shouted. 

“Waffles,” Nash pressed. 

“No!” she whined. “I want chocolate chip pancakes!” 

“Just gave a chocolate chip waffle! Waffles and pancakes are made out of the same stuff!” Nash explained and Luna groaned. “Waffles.”

“Pancakes!” she yelled and Nash fired back. 

Betty looked to Cora who was stuck in the middle of them, a content smile on her face. She wasn’t one for conflict and was the quieter twin. 

Betty offered a small smile, asking, “What do you want?” Cora shrugged, adjusting her stuffed elephant in her lap. “Do you not know or do you not care?” 

“Don’t care,” she answered and Betty nodded, checking back into reality. 

“Waffles!” Nash shouted. “Mom, you never make what I want! It’s my turn!”

“Pancakes!” Luna yelled, bouncing in her seat. “Mommy, you gotta make pancakes!”

“Pancakes?” a voice questioned and Betty smirked. “Oh, Luna, you’re gonna kill me,” Jughead teased and the three kids were out of their seats, running to him. 

When he got to the doorway, they collided with him and he grunted as they all wrapped around him, the twins hugging his legs while Nash hugged his waist. 

“We’re having waffles,” he said, looking down at them. Nash pumped his fist and Luna groaned, all of them walking back to the island. “Morning,” he mumbled groggily before kissing Betty quickly. “You didn’t wake me,” he whispered and she nodded. 

“I know,” she responded, her voice hushed. “I told you I was letting you sleep in, you had a long two weeks Jug and you seemed exhausted… afterwards.” 

“Who wouldn’t be exhausted after that?” he asked incredulously and she laughed. “Thank you, but I don’t think you can consider waking up at 8 am as sleeping in.” 

“As a parent you can. The twins were up at 6, I had to turn on a movie so they would fall asleep,” Betty explained and he shook his head. 

“Well, thank you,” he muttered and she smiled. He kissed her again and Nash groaned. They laughed as they pulled apart, Betty moving away from Jughead to start breakfast. 

“Can I go sledding with Jeremy and Collin today?” Nash asked, tapping the counter. 

Jughead was staring at Betty with raised brows and she set the waffle maker on the counter. “Why are you looking at me?” she questioned, plugging in the appliance. “You’re his dad, Jug.” 

He sighed, leaning and rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yes…?” He glanced at Betty and she nodded. “Yes.”

“Cool, thanks,” Nash laughed, nodding. 

“I wanna go sledding,” Cora piped in and Betty turned. “Can we go sledding?”

“You two are going with Polly today,” Betty sighed, groaning when she couldn’t reach the flour at the top of the cupboards. “Mommy and daddy have things to do. So Nash, that means you have to stay with one of the boys until we’re done.” 

“We’re all gonna meet at Collin’s,” he answered and she nodded. 

She took the flour Jughead had gotten moments ago, kissing his cheek swiftly. “Why don’t you just buy pancake mix?” Jughead questioned and she huffed as she placed a bowl on the counter. 

“Because it is more fun to make them from scratch,” she explained and he narrowed his eyes in question. “I wanna be that mom that does stuff like this,” she said in a hushed mumble. 

Jughead laughed, folding his arms together. “There it is,” he chuckled and she snarled at him. “Betts, you don’t _have_ to be the mom that does all this stuff, you do know that, right? I mean, my mom never did _any_ of this shit, like, ever and I’m fine.” 

“It’s not about them being fine,” she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “They won’t remember me putting a toaster strudel in the toaster and calling it breakfast.” 

“Betty, baby, I love you, but they probably won’t remember this either,” he revealed and she frowned. “But it’s cute watching you run around this kitchen.” 

“I’m going to start buying pancake mix,” she muttered angrily and he chuckled, smirking. 

Nash swatted Betty’s hand away as she fixed the hat over his head. “I’m fine,” he whined, picking his sled up off the ground. “Can I go now?” 

Betty scrunched her face, opening her mouth to protest before Jughead cut in, “Go ahead, but stay with Collin and Jeremy and do not go in the road. Be safe and watch for others. Your mom will die if you get hurt, and I will too but I’ll have to worry about her first.”

“Be safe, don’t go in the road, stay with them. I got it, dad. Can I please go now?” he begged and Jughead nodded. “Thank you. Love you!” He waved to them as he hurried out the door, running down the driveway.” 

“What if he gets cold? Do you think he’s bundled up enough? Oh, God,” she whined, wrinkling her nose. “I _will_ die if he gets hurt. What if he gets hurt?” 

“Then we deal with it,” he whispered, closing the front door and turning her away from it. “Right now, we have to go get ready for the day.” She whined, slowly climbing the stairs with him. 

“Do they really need a new dollhouse? I feel like I just built them one, like, a week ago,” Jughead complained and Betty nodded. “They get one every Christmas.” 

“Because there’s a new one every Chrsitmas,” Betty explained. “It’s always their combined gift—you know this. And besides, next week I’m having all three of them go through all of their stuff and give away things they don’t play with, they don’t like, and what they don’t wear. You and I will do it too. And they’re old dollhouse gets donated after Christmas anyway and we do the whole three step thing all over again. Which makes me wonder why I don’t just wait, but—do you think they would like that one?” He peered at her computer screen, nodding. “Jug, please pretend to be interested.” 

He sighed, nodding. “Get that one, I’ll build it.” 

She laughed, putting it in the cart. “Now,” she started and he breathed deeply, placing his hand on her thigh as she moved further back into his lap. “Do you think they need more dolls?” 

“Not for that,” he answered, kissing her neck. “Although I do remember Cora saying she wanted some doll that talks and grows and something.” 

“Grows?” she questioned, looking over her shoulder at him with furrowed brows. He shrugged and they both laughed. “Speaking of Cora,” she said after a moment and he raised a brow. “Do you think you can take her to her eye appointment next week? I have stuff to do for the party and she’s been complaining and I cannot cancel it again.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he whispered and she grinned, kissing his cheek. “That’s not a promise though, Betts. I may have to work.” 

“You’ll figure it out because you love me and Cora,” she stated and he chuckled, nodding. “Okay, now help me find that doll and then we gotta figure out what Luna wants. Maybe I should make them write to Santa tonight, make it easier on us.” 

“You think?” he teased and she huffed, elbowing him gently in the side. 

Nash had come home in one piece and Luna had skipped inside the house, waving drawings in Betty’s face while Jughead had to carry Cora out of Polly’s car. “What’d you do?” he asked her in a hushed voice and she shrugged, laying her head on his shoulder. “Do you want to take a nap?” 

Cora nodded while Luna shouted, “No! I’m not tired!” 

Betty took her hand, guiding her towards the stairs. “I think it’s time for quiet time anyway,” she muttered and Luna groaned. “That doesn’t mean you have to go to sleep, it just means you have to stay in bed and be super, super quiet. Then, when quiet time is all done, we’re gonna go and get a Christmas tree.”

Luna looked up at her with an excited look and Betty nodded. “Wow,” she breathed. “Really?” 

“Yep,” Betty answered, pushing their bedroom door open. “Promise.” Jughead helped Cora into her bed while Betty helped Luna into hers, the two of them tucking them in. “Try to go to sleep, okay?” Luna nodded and Betty offered a smile, kissing her forehead. 

Her and Jughead slipped out of the room, giving Nash a smile as he walked past into his room. He closed his door behind him and they gave each other a look. 

They laughed as they hurried to their room, the two of them wincing and freezing when the door slammed closed. When there was no noise, he locked it and they moved to the bed, laughing still as they laid down on it. 

She kissed him slowly before resting her head on his chest, sighing. “We should make this a daily thing,” she whispered and he agreed with a nod, squeezing her close as they closed their eyes. 

“Oh,” Betty huffed and Jughead turned to face her. “I forgot my wallet.”

“I have mine-”

“Just in case!” she called as she walked back into the house and he furrowed his brows, patting his pockets. 

She let out a breath when she was in the kitchen, gagging before she heaved into the sink. She coughed and spit, cringing and making a note to clean the sink when they got back. 

She opened the cabinet next to it, pulling out the bag that was stuffed in the back. She pulled out the bottle and threw the bag in the trash, tapping out one of the pills. She pulled out a glass next, filling it with water and took the pill. 

She moved upstairs to their bathroom and brushed her teeth, rinsing with mouthwash before grabbing her wallet off of her nightstand. 

Jughead was waiting patiently in the car but Betty could hear Luna complaining from the door of the garage. She closed it behind her, moving around the car to the passenger side. 

“Sorry,” she breathed as she got in. “I couldn’t find it at first so then I went upstairs and blah,” she laughed and Jughead nodded. “Um, we’re okay, we can go now.” He furrowed his brows and she chuckled. “What?” she questioned, panic shooting through her. 

“You okay?” he asked and she nodded slowly. “You just look super pale, like you’re sick. All the color on your face is, like, gone.” 

“Oh,” she mumbled, waving him off. “It’s the lighting of the garage, I’m perfectly okay. Really. I’d tell you if something was wrong, trust me.” 

“Whatever you say,” he sighed, turning to look out of the back window as he backed out of the garage. “You’d really tell me?” he questioned with furrowed brows and the kids groaned. 

“Jug, we have been married for 10 years. Do you really think I would hide that I was sick from you?” she asked with an incredulous look and he shrugged. “I promise, I am okay.”

He studied her for a moment before nodding. “I think it was just the garage,” he mumbled and she laughed. 

“Look at this one,” Betty whispered to Jughead, pointing at the tree. “Does it look full enough? Oh, and I think we might need two.” He gave her a shocked, questioning look and she sighed. “I need one for the living room and the family room. The family room would be for the party so it’d be coordinated and pretty. Then the living room one, the kids could help decorate and it’d probably hang too low on the bottom and the ornaments would be sparse in spots. You know, the messy, childish one.” 

“Two?” he questioned and she nodded with an innocent look. He sighed, pushing his hands in his pockets. “God, woman, you’re going to kill me.” 

“We always do two trees,” she chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You know that.” 

“And every year I still have a heart attack.” She laughed and he grinned, the three kids looking at them with furrowed brows. 

Nash sighed, stepping between them. “I like this one, mom,” he said while peeking up at them. “It looks good, I think.” 

“Okay,” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I am going to find another tree while you get this one for me, please.” 

“Oh, why of course,” Jughead mocked and she rolled her eyes dramatically. He chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Text me when you find another one.” 

Betty walked off and Cora followed quietly, startling Betty when she noticed her. “Gosh,” Betty laughed, squatting down to Cora’s height. “Why didn’t you stay back with them?” 

“I wanna help find another tree,” she mumbled, twisting her hands. “Can I help?”

“Yeah,” Betty giggled, standing up and taking her hand. “Come on. I bet you know how to find the _best_ tree.” 

“I do,” Cora responded and Betty smiled. She didn’t talk often, as she seemed to be embarrassed of her voice, so when she did it always made their hearts warm. 

Betty raised her brows, questioning, “You do?” 

She nodded, skipping a little as she walked. “Mm-hm,” she hummed, gasping. “Look at this one!” she exclaimed, pointing at the tree before touching it. “I think it looks great, mommy.” 

Betty squatted down, looking from the tree to Cora. “This one?” she asked and Cora nodded. “Wanna tell daddy?”

“Can I?” she asked excitedly, bouncing when Betty pulled up his number. She called it, passing it to Cora. “We found it, daddy! It’s giant.” Betty chuckled, taking the phone when Cora handed it to her.

“When did she leave? Are you going to yell at me because I technically lost our daughter?” he muttered and she scoffed. 

“Jug, she ran after me. I didn’t even see her until I turned the corner and she scared the shit out of me,” she joked and he snickered. “We did find another tree though and I’m thinking it’s the one for the living room just because Cora picked it out.” 

“I agree,” he chuckled and she laughed. “Do you want to decorate tonight or tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow for sure,” she responded with a sigh, watching Cora as she made a snowball from the snow on the ground. “I want to stop for dinner, get them bathed and in bed then we get to go to bed.” 

“‘Cause sleeping is what we’re gonna do,” he teased and she giggled, rolling her eyes. 

“In your dreams,” she laughed and he hissed through his teeth. 

“I specifically remember you saying you had something to show me tonight,” he explained and she scoffed. 

Cora looked up at her as she laughed, “I never said that!” 

“Mm,” he hummed, wincing. “I think you did.” 

“I can’t stand you,” she chuckled under her breath and he inhaled sharply. 

“I… you’re… I’m losing… reception…” 

“Jughead!” she laughed. 

“You keep breaking up,” he huffed in faux annoyance. “I gotta let you go, love. Meet you at the car.” 

She huffed and laughed, shaking her head when he hung up. “Come on, Cora,” she sighed, holding out her hand. “We gotta find someone to help us with our tree.” 

“You’re in bed?” Betty called from the bathroom and Jughead smirked, closing his book and setting it on his nightstand. 

“I am,” he answered and he heard her squeal. “Don’t piss yourself. We’re already married,” he teased and she groaned. 

A beat passed before the bathroom door opened and she posed dramatically against the doorway. He laughed and she giggled, hurrying over to him and straddling his waist. 

He leaned back to inspect the slip she had. It was red and was the Santa lingerie you saw in those odd facebook ads. She had a hat perched on her head and he let out another clipped laugh while she continued to giggle. 

“Wow,” he breathed, shaking his head. “Wow.” 

“I’m not trying to be sexy,” she explained, moving off of his lap. “I just thought it was cute and decided to buy it. And this it your hat,” she grinned, placing it on his head. “Perfect!” 

She pulled the slip off and let it fall to the ground, getting in bed next to him. He watched her with a questioning look and she sent a challenging one back. “You want a shirt?” he asked and she scrunched up her face. 

“No,” she whispered and he raised a brow. “Too much work.” 

“Mm?” he muttered and she nodded. He took off his hat and turned his lamp off, laying down next to her and holding her gaze. 

“You can stare all you want,” she stated, smirking. “I am not going to break.” He nodded, moving closer to her. She ran her eyes over his face, accepting the quick kiss he placed on her lips. 

He kissed her cheek tenderly, placing gentle kisses from her jaw to her hip. He slowly pulled her underwear down her legs, kissing up them and nipping at her thighs. He placed them over his shoulders and she gasped when he placed his mouth over her, sighing as she sunk her hands into his hair. 

~

A few weeks had passed and now Betty was racing around the house, making sure everything was perfect for Christmas night. 

She was mumbling to herself as she zipped through the kitchen, formal dining room, and living room. Alice was coming on the 20th and even if it was only the 18th, the house had to be ready. She couldn’t miss any detail because if she did, her mom would know and she’d never be allowed to host Christmas again. 

Nash and the twins watched her with tired eyes and Jughead winced when he saw the sight. He stepped into the kitchen, turning the three of them. “Go on,” he mumbled, setting his bag on the island. “You don’t want to miss the bus.”

The three of them left in a hurry as the bus pulled up and he chuckled as they hurried down the driveway. When he was sure they were safely on the bus, he stepped over to Betty and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

She inhaled sharply, stiffening. “Love,” he breathed into her ear and she relaxed. “You need to breathe.” 

“I can’t!” she shouted, exhaling deeply and sitting in her desk chair. “My mom arrives on Sunday and I am freaking out! If everything isn’t absolutely perfect, I never get to do Christmas again and I wanna be able to do it.” 

“I know you do,” he whispered, turning her chair and squatting in front of her. “But you need to calm down. You are scaring the kids because they have never seen their mom in beast mode until now.” She rolled her eyes groaning. “Beast mode is a good thing,” he chuckled and she whined, covering her face with her hands. 

He sighed, stepping behind her and massaging her shoulders. “I love you, Betts, but I don’t think this is healthy. Take a break today, okay?” She breathed deeply, straightening and nodding. “Take a bath, or a nap, or both. Watch a movie, something that doesn’t include thinking.” She laughed, looking back at him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered and he grinned, kissing her again. “Would you wear matching pajamas?” she questioned as he walked away. 

He picked up his bag and coffee, asking, “With who?”

“Me, Nash, Luna, Cora,” she answered with a nod. 

“Sure,” he chuckled and she nodded, biting her lip to quell an excited smile. “You’re thinking of something, aren’t you?” 

“Yes!” she said excitedly. She jumped out of her seat, kissing the corner of his mouth as she passed him. As she ran up the stairs she yelled, “Bye! Love you! Have a good day!” 

Their bedroom door closed and he laughed. “Oh, my god,” he whispered to himself, his cheeks hurting from how hard he was smiling. 

Jughead shivered as he stepped inside, locking the front door. “Finally!” he heard Luna shout before she was at his feet. “Mommy said we _had_ to wait for you to get home before we could see our presents. I have been dying, daddy! Dying!”

“I would have been home sooner but it’s snowing pretty good outside,” he answered, hanging his coat up in the closet before following her to the living room. 

“Hi,” Betty said, her voice bright and cheery as she kissed him quickly. “Sit.” 

He sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Nash. “What are we doing?” he asked, visibly confused. “Do you need my help?”

“No,” she drew out. “You are a part of this. So, all of you, close your eyes—and no peeking!” she added sternly and the twins giggled while Jughead smirking. “You too,” she whispered, kissing him quickly again after he closed his eyes. 

“That my present?” he whispered arrogantly and she rolled her eyes, shoving his knee. 

She picked the baskets up from beside the couch, placing each one in front of them. She stepped back when she was sure they were situated correctly, clapping her hands together. “Open your eyes!” she exclaimed and they all did immediately. 

Their eyes went wide and Jughead furrowed his brows. Betty watched as they picked around their baskets, Cora and Luna showing off what they had gotten to each other while Nash did the same to Jughead. 

“Okay,” Betty sighed and they all looked up at her. “After dinner, we’re all going to put on the pajamas and then we’re going to watch _A Christmas Story_ because for some reason, the three of you have never seen it,” she explained and Jughead grinned. 

“Is that what the candy’s for?” Nash asked and Betty nodded. “We get to eat it before bed?” 

“Only a little,” she stated and they all celebrated quietly. “Now, go wash your hands. It’s time to eat.” They all sprung up, running into the kitchen while Jughead lingered, waiting until they were gone before he stepped over to Betty and squeezed her hips. “How was work?” she asked, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Oh, you know,” he mumbled. “Oxygen and anesthesia.” She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. “So this was your idea of relaxing?” 

“Yes,” she answered with a smile. “It was… calming, you know? I went shopping and got everything and… some more presents and… I wasn’t worried about pleasing my mom all day. I was… I was trying to figure out something we could do as a family.”

He blinked at her, letting out a breath. “Jesus Christ, I cannot believe you chose me.” 

“Trust me, I made the best decision of my life,” she whispered and he flushed a deep red. She smiled hard, kissing his cheek. “Make sure to wash your hands,” she reminded, leaving him flustered as she moved to the kitchen.

The movie had ended a while ago, all three of the kids asleep on the couch opposite of them. Her and Jughead were sitting huddled together under Jughead’s blanket that she had gotten him, his phone between them as a light. 

“Speaking of family…” she continued from a conversation they had moments ago, peeking her head out of the blanket. “Turn that off,” she whispered, motioning to the TV and he did as she said. She moved the blanket off of them, standing up and holding out her hand. “Come on.” 

He let out a deep exhale as he took her hand, letting her drag him upstairs to their bedroom. She sat him down on their bed and he furrowed his brows. “How do you still have something up your sleeve?” he asked and she scrunched up her nose. 

“They’re pretty big,” she joked and he laughed, shaking his head. “Close your eyes, please.” He sighed, making a show of doing so. She grinned, moving to their closet. She pulled open the door and bent down to pick up one of the gifts on the floor. She closed the door with her foot, coming to sit across from Jughead on the bed. “Open them,” she whispered. 

He looked at the box in front of them, his look confused. “Do you want me to open it?” he asked and she nodded quickly, biting her lip. 

He peeled off the wrapping paper slowly, his neck heating up. He didn’t enjoy being watched but Betty seemed to be just as nervous as him. She was chewing her bottom lip as if she was a man starved, her eyes glued to his hands. 

He pulled the top of the box off, more confusion washing over him. He pulled out the onesie and a picture fell face down onto the bed. When he picked it up, a lump formed in his throat. 

His thumb traced over the words on the bottom of the sonogram, tears blurring them. It read, _Jones, August 2021._

“Jug,” Betty tested before he sniffled. “Are you crying?” 

“You’re pregnant?” he croaked out, looking up at her with tear-filled eyes. She nodded, a tear slipping down her own cheek. He let out a breath, pulling her into a crushing hug. 

They stayed there for long moments before he finally pulled away, looking back at the sonogram. “I was going to tell you at Christmas,” she revealed, wiping her cheeks. “But I saw the onesie and I… I’m going to tell everyone else then. You had to be the first to know.” 

“We’re having another baby,” he whispered in astonishment and she chuckled, nodding. He put the sonogram and onesie aside, pulling on her arm gently. She moved so she was sitting between his legs, her back against his front. 

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands shaking slightly as he cautiously slipped them under her shirt and pressed them to her stomach. He let out a deep breath and she covered his hands with hers, smoothing her thumbs over the back of his hands. 

“I can’t even really hide it anymore,” she laughed softly and he furrowed his brows. “I’m almost at 9 weeks and I’m as big as I was with the twins.” 

“Are we having another set of twins?” he questioned and her eyes went wide. 

“No! God, no. She didn’t mention _anything_ about twins and she looked around, trust me. The girls should be our only set of twins,” she explained, her voice firm. She couldn’t handle twins again. Jughead couldn’t either. “It’s normal to show more during later pregnancies anyway. It has something to do with muscles and how they stretch and stuff. You went to medical school, you should know that.” 

He chuckled before staring at her in confusion, sighing. “I didn’t see it the other day in the shower. And I couldn’t tell whenever you would get dressed. Plus, you never got sick,” he mumbled with concerned eyes. “How did I not know you were pregnant?”

“Jug,” she giggled, turning around and straddling his waist. “I _just_ started showing, like, yesterday. It kinda came out of nowhere. I didn’t even know I was pregnant until the end of the seventh week. You had already been gone a week at the end of my sixth week and then, I just thought I was sick from the cold weather and I was so emotional because you were gone, you know? But then it continued so I was like ‘what the fuck’ ‘cause I realized I was pretty late by then. Then the test came out positive and I took, like, 4 more and they all came out positive and then you came home.” 

“You’ve known since I got home? How the hell did you manage to keep it a secret that long?” he laughed and she giggled. 

“It has been killing me. I’ve wanted to tell you, but I really, really, really wanted to wait for Christmas because, you know, surprise!” she continued to ramble and he grinned. “But then I thought of doing this and then I saw the super tiny little baby onesie that matched our pajamas and I was like ‘oh my god!’ and I _had_ to get it. Then I put all of this together and put it in a box and wrapped it and _viola_ , you know? And now you finally know so now I just have to tell the kids but I don’t have to try super hard to hide the bump anymore because they don’t really know what it is. I mean, Nash might,” she drew out, weighing the idea for a short moment before she moved on. “I really kinda doubt it. But it’s, like, happening and we’re going to have another baby.” 

“Stress isn’t good for the baby,” he whispered and she ducked her head. “I know you know that yet somehow every pregnancy everyone has to tell you that 20 times a day. You had a stress induced labor with Nash-”

“To be fair,” she interrupted sassily. “He was overdue so was it _really_ stress induced?” He nodded and she snarled. “Shut up.”

“You need to take it easy—especially now,” he emphasized, motioning to her stomach. “You need to slow down. I know you don’t want to and you like being busy, but Betts, it’s okay to not have everything to do all the time,” he explained in a hushed voice. “You can sit for five minutes.”

“I don’t like just sitting,” she pouted, laying against his chest. “It’s boring.” 

“Trust me, I’d know,” he joked and she laughed lightly while he smirked. “Sometimes you gotta do it.” 

“You get _paid_ to do it,” she complained and he chuckled. 

“So don’t you,” he stated and she gave him a weird look. “I think a healthy baby is a pretty good payment for you.”

“Hey!” she exclaimed, shoving his shoulder. “They were all healthy!” 

“I know they were all healthy,” he laughed and she frowned, dropping her head back on his chest. “I’m just saying. You want our fourth to be healthy too, I hope.” She rolled her eyes and he rubbed his hand over her arm. “But seriously. You need to take it slow, please. The twins put you on bed rest, this baby might do the same if you’re already showing. Just be careful, I can’t bear something happening to you.” 

“Nothings going to happen to me, Jug,” she whispered, moving her head to his shoulder. “I’ll try to… calm down. But you know what sucks about this?” she questioned and he raised a brow. “I have to deal with my mom sober. Sober, Jughead.” 

“I’ll drink for us both,” he smirked, leaning in to kiss her. 

She pursed her lips and shook her head, stopping his action with a finger to his lips. “If I’m sober, you’re sober, remember? I don’t get to drink, _you_ don’t get to drink. Might I remind you, _you_ started it because you thought it made us ‘equal’.” 

“Yeah, now that this is happening, that was stupid on my part,” he muttered and she nodded. “Betty, we’re going to go nuts.” 

“I lived with her for 18 years, I think I’m pretty sane. But if she says something about any of the kids, she’s done, I mean it. Especially Cora,” she added with a shake of her head. “My mom says she’s slow but she’s not and…” She huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Cora’s my baby, I can’t help that she doesn’t like talking,” she cried and he wrapped his arms around her. “She’s not slow.” 

“Anyone with a brain would know that Cora isn’t slow,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “You know your mom only does it to hurt you, love. She’s called all three of them slow at one point, her pick of the year was Cora. This year, it’ll probably be me,” he teased and she giggled, sniffling. “You’re mom does it to be an ass. So what if Cora actually does happen to have a learning disability? We’ll work with her and get her to where she needs to be. It’s okay, it won’t be the end of the world, you know?” 

“I know, but does my mom know?” she challenged and he sighed. “I gotta stop worrying about what she thinks of our family. I’ve never been her favorite kid and she despises you because of your parents. The kids are us—her two least favorite people mashed together.” He winced and she laughed. “You know it’s true. It scared me, Jug. I’ve told you the things she told me and how I was underweight until we got married—it’s why I couldn’t get pregnant. I don’t want her to do that to the girls or Nash. She doesn’t know what she’s saying and it almost killed me.” 

“I’m not going to let her tell them what she would tell you. I’ll be damned if Alice tries to parent _our_ kids. She had her turn and she fucked up,” he said with a shrug and she sighed, chewing her bottom lip. “I worry about it too, sometimes. I worry that I’ll act like my dad or my mom and I’ll flee or use beer to cope with shit I don’t want to talk about. But… so far, I’ve been pretty good.” 

“Jug, you are an amazing father. You are not like how your parents were way back then. You are also pretty good at talking about things you have bottled away,” she added, kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth. “I love you and you’re doing perfect. I couldn’t ask for a better guy to have and raise my children with.” He flushed and she giggled, kissing his cheek. “You are so cute when you get all bashful.” 

~

Jughead sighed, closing the door behind himself. “Where have you been?” Betty asked with wide eyes, taking his jacket and kissing him quickly. “My mom is going to be here in an hour and you smell like blood and cauterized flesh.” 

“I know,” he winced, walking up the stairs and she followed. “I’ve been stuck in surgery all day. They put me in a nine hour one after I had just gotten out of a nephrectomy so I haven’t eaten all fucking day and I’m disgusting. I am so sorry, it’s because of the two weeks I was with my parents. They’re punishing me for my mom being alive,” he insinuated, turning on the shower. 

“What kind of surgery was it?” she asked, taking his shirts as he pulled them off. 

“An acoustic neuroma,” he answered, dropping his boxers on the floor before stepping into the shower. “The thing was huge, Betty. I’ve been through many brain surgeries, but fuck. This was one of the bad ones.” 

“Is the patient okay?” Betty asked in concern, dropping his clothes in the laundry basket.

She heard his shampoo bottle squeeze before he answered, “I have no clue. She was stable when I left, I would imagine she’s stable now. But the surgery was bumpy, she didn’t always do so hot.” 

Betty sighed, shivering. “Make sure she’s okay for me tomorrow, please. I hate hearing about surgeries like these.” 

“I know,” he sighed, adding, “I will.” 

She nodded, whispering, “Thank you.” She waited a beat, checking herself in the bathroom mirror before stepping back to the shower. She cracked it, turning to the side. “Can you tell I’m pregnant?” she asked and he looked down at her stomach. 

“Turn,” he instructed. “Turn one more time.” She groaned as she did so and he shook his head. “Unless your moms going to stare at your stomach hard core, no.” 

“God, that’s exactly what she’s going to do!” she groaned, shoving the shower door closed before stomping into their bedroom. He finished his shower quickly, walking into the bedroom just as Betty pulled off another dress. She crumpled to the floor in frustration, resting her face in her hands. 

“Betts, why don’t you just tell her?” he asked and she shook her head, leaning against the wall next to their closet. 

“Jug, if she knows, it’s all she’ll talk about and then she’ll somehow blurt it to the kids and I want us to be able to tell the kids,” she explained in one breath and he sighed. “Ooh!” she exclaimed, standing up and pulling a sweater dress out of the closet. She dropped the hanger to the floor, pulling it on and stepping over to him. She turned and spinned, and he inspected her. He shook his head when she was finished. 

“No?” she asked and he shook his head again, pulling on boxers before rubbing his towel through his hair. “Okay. I need tights, and black boots-”

“We have to wear shoes?” he asked, knowing Betty didn’t allow anyone to wear shoes in the house. 

“We’re going to dinner,” she breathed and his eyes widened. “Did I not tell you this?” 

“No!”

“Dammit,” she whispered, letting out a sharp exhale when she found the black tights. “Yeah, well, surprise. Pregnancy brain, love. That’s what it is.” She huffed as she pulled on the sheer tights, fixing her hair. “I’m going to make sure the kids are halfway decent, do you think you could blow dry your hair?” 

“The things we do for your mother,” he muttered as he walked into the bathroom.

She sighed, calling out, “I love you!” 

“Love you too,” he grumbled, groaning when he turned on the blow dryer. 

She sighed, hugging her hands to her chest before she left their room and walked into the twins bedroom. “Why aren’t you two dressed?” she asked in astonishment. “I told you you had to be dressed when I got in here.” 

“Sorry, mommy,” they whispered in unison, giving her upset looks. 

She acknowledged it for a moment before picking up their shirts, dresses and tights and laid them on their beds. “Dressed in five minutes, I have to do your hair.” She left the room with a stern and pointed look, moving across the hall to Nash’s room. She knocked before coming in. “Nash, off the game.” 

“Sorry!” he shouted, powering off the Xbox. 

“Come on, Nash. You gotta corporate when your grandmother comes-”

“Yeah, I know,” he muttered. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” 

“You better be. And if I catch you on that game again, it’s gone for the night,” she challenged, and he nodded as she left his room. She bumped into Jughead as she walked past their room, huffing. “Hi,” she breathed, kissing him. “Thank you for dealing with me.” 

“I love you, I’d be a pretty big asshole if I didn’t. Besides, your mom scares everyone, not just you.” She rolled her eyes and he chuckled, kissing her temple. “I’ll be downstairs.” 

“Remember, I’m not pregnant,” she stated firmly and he nodded, hurrying down the stairs. She stepped into the twins’ room again, smiling and letting out a breath. “Okay, go to the bathroom so we can do your hair.” 

The two of them hurried past her as they ran to the bathroom, almost running Nash over. Betty followed the three of them inside, moving around the cramped space as she started to put Luna’s hair into two pigtails as she brushed her teeth. She put two bows in her hair, smoothing her pigtails before stepping over to Cora.

By the time they were finished, there was a knock on the door and Betty froze, staring at it like a deer caught in headlights. Jughead sighed, instructing Nash to take the girls to the living room. He stepped over to Betty and cupped her neck, forcing her to look up at him. 

“Your pulse is rapid, you need to breathe,” he whispered and she took in a shaky breath. “Keep going,” he coaxed and she did until he felt that her pulse had slowed enough to not send her mind into overdrive. He guided her over to the stairs, taking her hand and sitting with her on the bottom step. “It’s just your parents,” he said in a hushed voice and she winced when the doorbell rang again. “Just a week, we can handle a week. The kids will be home, I… will try my hardest to get off early. And then on Sunday, she’s gone, okay?” 

She breathed, deeply and pressed a hand to her stomach. His hand covered hers slowly and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. “I can do this,” she whispered to herself, standing. “I can… do this.” 

Jughead watched closely as she opened the door. Alice huffed and smoothed her coat while Hal offered Betty a smile. “Took you long enough,” she complained and pushed past Betty. “Where’s the children?” she asked as she walked through the house. 

“Hi, hun,” Hal sighed, and she gave him a smile. “Sorry about her.” 

“Glad to see she’s still mom,” she muttered, taking the two large bags of gifts from him. “The kids are in the living room.”

Hal nodded, slipping off his shoes before walking through the house. Betty closed the door and turned, furrowing her brows when Jughead jogged down the stairs. “Where’d you go?” she asked and he flashed a glasses case. “Cora’s?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, taking the bags and giving her the case. “They were in my pants pocket, I just remembered them.” She nodded and he grabbed her forearm gently when she stepped away. “Are you okay?” 

She breathed deeply, shrugging. “As okay as I can be. But I’m hungry and I’m pregnant so I need my food,” she whispered and he shook his head with a grin, kissing her temple. 

~

“I’m just saying,” Alice started, flailing her hands around. Betty watched with a clenched jaw, seeing the harm in the movements seeing as she was holding a knife. “It wouldn’t hurt to get a treadmill. Your basement is more than big enough and I’m sure you can find one for a good price, Elizabeth—especially now. After having kids—especially twins—you gotta work the weight off. Even if you're 5 years late,” she added in a hushed voice and Betty sighed, pressing her hand to her stomach. “Anyway, what’s up with Jug-head?”

“We’ve been together for almost 15 years. You can’t say his name right?” Betty sassed and Alice raised a brow. “It’s a serious question.”

“I said his name just fine,” Alice snapped. “Answer my question.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Betty mumbled and Alice rolled her eyes. “It was open ended.”

“Wasn't he just gone for two weeks-”

“I’m not doing this,” Betty interrupted. “God, can’t he have a job? Can’t he go see his family? We couldn’t tell the kids what was happening and it was Jughead’s parents so he went. He’s at work right now, I know you’ve never had a goddamn job in your life, but most people work every fucking day.” Alice looked at her with a shocked look and Betty sighed. “This is my house, not yours. I can cook, I can clean, I can take care of my own kids. I’m not listening to all of your bullshit this year.” 

Alice scoffed, dropping her knife into the sink. “Fine,” she mumbled, washing her hands quickly. “I’ll stay out of your hair.” She left the kitchen and Betty heard the front door slam shut a moment later. 

Betty let out a deep breath, sinking in her seat and resting her head in her hands. She picked her head up when she heard footsteps, giving Cora a smile. “Hi,” she whispered, helping her up onto a chair. “What’s up?”

“Where’d grandma go?” she questioned and Betty sighed. 

“Probably back to her hotel,” she explained and Cora nodded. Betty looked around the kitchen for a moment, smiling. “Why don’t you help me make cookies then we can all decorate them when they’re cool.” 

“Okay!” she exclaimed excitedly, fixing her glasses. 

Jughead walked into the house, breathing deeply when he smelled cookies. He furrowed his brows when he heard a squeal, walking into the dining room. 

“Look at my snowman!” Luna shouted, holding hers up in Nash’s face who nodded. “Cool, huh?” 

“Mine has a tiara,” Cora said softly and Luna gasped, knocking into her as she looked at it. 

“I want one with a tiara!” Luna yelled, taking the cookie Betty handed her. 

Jughead chuckled, dropping his bag by the wall before stepping into the dining room. Betty’s eyes met his and she smiled tinily, bringing her knee up to her chest. He moved over to her, standing behind her chair and placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Your mom’s not here?” he asked, sitting in the empty chair beside her. 

“Nope,” Betty sighed, shrugging. “She was going to start something so I… I got upset. I couldn’t help it.” 

“You needed to tell your mom off at some point anyway,” he breathed and she nodded, chuckling. “How long has this been going on?”

“Oh, a good hour,” she laughed, sighing. “We have a lot to clean up later.” He chuckled and she grinned. 

He took a cookie off of the plate and Luna gasped. “Mommy said we can’t eat them yet, we have to wait until after dinner,” Luna explained. 

“Oops,” Jughead mumbled around a mouthful of cookie and everyone laughed, Betty’s initial anxiety from her mom disappearing. 

~

Betty closed the twins’ bedroom door, and Jughead grabbed her hand. “What are you doing?” she asked softly as he pulled her downstairs. “We need to get ready, people start showing up at noon.” 

“We’ll be done in, like, two minutes,” he whispered, pulling her into the living room. She sighed, giggling when he sat her down. “Okay, it’s, like, nothing compared to… to the baby,” he started sheepishly, pulling a present out of the tree. “But it’s the only thing I could think of that I _knew_ you would like.”

“Jug, I would love anything you give me for Christmas,” she assured with a small smile and he shrugged as he sat down next to her. “You could give me yourself and I would be ecstatic.” 

“Good, give me ideas for next year. That option’s cheaper,” he added and she laughed. “But, uh, here,” he sighed, holding out the present. 

She took it, biting her lip as she unwrapped it. She stilled for a moment, giving him a look after staring at the small, long box for a moment. He nodded and she inhaled deeply. She opened it, swallowing thickly. 

“You, um… before I left, I heard you talking to Polly about getting a necklace with all the kids’ birthstones but you didn’t… you didn’t like any of them so I… I just kinda made your own,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed. “I mean, it’s only charms and a, uh, chain, but at least now you can add theirs,” he chuckled, motioning to her stomach. 

She was silent, still staring at the necklace. 

“Do you like it?” he asked in a hushed voice, watching her nervously. 

“I…” she croaked, covering her face.

“Are you crying?” he chuckled and she frowned when she looked at him.

“I’m hormonal,” she whined and he laughed, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple. “Jug, there’s no way this was cheap.”

“Betts, it was worth it. And it wasn’t that bad,” he added and she sighed, tilting his head down to kiss him slowly. He smiled, wiping her cheeks. 

“God,” she scoffed, looking back at the necklace. “All I did was tell you I’m having another baby—you didn’t even ask for that!”

“Hey,” he breathed, tilting her face towards his. “I love our kids. I think that was my favorite christmas present yet.” She pouted and he kissed her forehead. “I love you, okay? And I love my Christmas present even if I have to wait a few months to get it.” She giggled and he wiped a tear off of her cheek. “And I’ll wait because I get to hold this tiny little human that we made and then I get to see you smile like you’re the sun and then the kids get to come meet them then they get all excited. Betty, you gave me the best Christmas present anyone could wish for.”

She whined, resting her head on his shoulder. “Technically, you gave it to yourself,” she muttered and he laughed, looking down at her. She shrugged and he snickered. 

They sat for a few minutes before she stood, holding out her hand. “I want to take a shower,” she stated, her eyes darkening. 

He raised a brow and stood slowly, echoing, “You want to take a shower?” 

“I want to take a shower,” she whispered against his mouth before kissing him soundly. She giggled when he picked her up swiftly, her hand holding the necklace box tight as he carried her up the stairs. 

“Pregnant?” Betty asked, her face contorted in a wince. 

“Pregnant,” Jughead answered and she groaned, taking off the dress. 

She stepped into their closet, coming out a minute later in a new dress. It was red and stopped just below her knee. She raised a brow and he shook his head. She squealed, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Can you zip it?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder. 

He sighed as he pushed himself up off the bed, walking over to her. He slowly zipped her dress up, making sure to run his knuckles over her spine. Goosebumps broke out across her skin and she sighed as he placed kisses from her shoulder, up to her ear. 

“Jug,” she breathed, and he pulled her back into him. “We have guests over.”

“They can wait a few minutes,” he whispered, slipping his hand through the slit in her dress and cupping her over her panties. 

She let out a breath, biting her lip. “Did you not get enough in the shower?” she teased and he groaned. 

“I’ll never get enough of you,” he murmured over her ear, his voice dropping an octave. 

She hummed when he pushed her panties aside, rubbing her clit with his fingers. “We shouldn’t,” she mumbled breathlessly, moaning as he slipped his hand further into her folds. “Oh my god,” she whimpered, dropping her head back against his shoulder.

He took advantage of the position, mouthing at the skin that was revealed. There was a knock on their bedroom door, and they moved apart quickly. She fixed her underwear and dress quickly and stepped over to the door. 

“Luna, Cora and Nash are stealing cookies and stashing them,” Polly laughed, adjusting her baby on her hip. “You two gotta come out before they take everything.” 

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Betty promised, closing the door. “Now I’m going to be worked up the whole time.” 

He smirked arrogantly and she narrowed her eyes at him. “You are very cute when you’re flushed,” he whispered and she huffed. 

“You wouldn’t like it if I did it to you,” she stated, stepping over to him. 

“I’m boring to tease,” he sighed, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “You on the other hand…” He let out a breath and she sucked her teeth. “Let’s just say it’s pretty interesting.” 

“I have to tell people I’m having a baby and you’re acting like a sex fiend,” she huffed and he chuckled. “Stop,” she laughed, looking away from him. 

“Listen, I could be an ass and make you wear something.” She narrowed her eyes at him as she clipped earrings in her ears and he smirked. “I’m just saying, I could. But I won’t because I love you and you have a very important speech to give.” 

“It’s not a speech,” she scoffed and he leaned against their dresser. “You’re helping me.” 

“Of course, my love,” he whispered and she blushed a bright red, groaning.

“Why are you like this?” she whined in faux annoyance and he laughed, kissing her cheek. “I want to wear my necklace,” she said after a moment, placing it around her neck and handing the clasps to him. She pulled hair away from the back of her neck and he clasped the necklace. She adjusted it on her chest, giving him a smile through the mirror. “I love you,” she breathed and he grinned, flushing.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her quickly when she turned her head. 

Betty cringed as one of Jughead’s friends started talking about a surgery, fighting a gag as she walked out of the foyer. She walked around, frowning when she couldn’t find Jughead. She pulled on her coat in the mudroom, zipping it up to her chin and traded her heels for boots before she quietly snuck outside. Jughead’s head turned and she frowned. 

“I thought you quit,” she stated, walking over to him. 

“I thought I did too,” he sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sinking her hands into his coat pockets. “It’s cold, you should go inside.” 

“But you’re out here,” she whined, resting her cheek against his shoulder blades. “You’re warm enough.” He chuckled and it rumbled through her. “Your surgeon friends are nasty.” 

“Nasty?” he questioned.

“They’re talking about surgery,” she huffed and he smirked. “I do not have the stomach to hear about surgery, Jug.” 

“Then don’t listen to them,” he taunted and she slipped her hand under his coat and shirt to pinch him. He laughed, putting her hand back in his pocket. “Has your mom shown up yet?” 

“Nope,” she breathed, chewing the inside of her lip. “My dad hasn’t either.” 

“I’m sorry, love,” he sighed, snuffing out his cigarette and dropping it in the snow. He turned around and she pushed her arms into his coat and hugged him. “They’ll show up, I’m sure. They can’t be that shitty on Christmas. They gotta at least show up for their grandkids, what kind of grandparents would they be if they didn’t?”

“Jug, my mom doesn’t show up to anything for the kids,” she said sadly and he rubbed his hands over her back. “We should go inside,” she said after a moment, stepping back. “The kids will realize we’re gone soon.” He nodded, tucking his cigarettes and lighter in his pockets. “Where did you get those?” she asked as they stepped inside. 

“A magician never tells his secrets,” he stated, hanging up his jacket.

“You keep them in your car, don’t you?” she questioned, leaning against the door that led into the mudroom. She held his gaze and he huffed. “I don’t care if you smoke, Jug.” 

“I know you don’t care, but… I’ve seen what it does to people and yet…” He sighed, wiping a hand over his face. 

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” she whispered, brushing hair off of his forehead. “I think you need a drink.” 

“You know I don’t drink when you’re pregnant,” he chuckled and she hissed through her teeth. 

“I think we can forget that,” she said with a nod. “You only let me play with your hair when you’re drunk.” 

“No, I do not. You’re always messing with my hair,” he laughed and she placed a finger over her lips, shushing him. He rolled his eyes and she giggled, the two of them leaving the room. 

Jughead tapped the side of his glass and Betty gave him a thankful smile before looking around the group of people that were spread around their family room. 

“Okay,” she breathed when everyone’s attention was on them and Jughead sipped from his glass, setting it aside. “First off, we want to thank everyone who is here for coming. It is December and driving in the snow is a pain so, thank you.” 

“And before we get into the whole mess and ordeal that presents are about to be,” Jughead began, chuckling softly when everyone else did. “We just wanted to tell everyone—even if this is more a family matter—that Betty and I are going to be having another baby.” 

“Oh, my gosh!” the twins exclaimed in unison, both jumping up from their spot on the floor. 

“Really?” Nash asked, his eyes wide. “Can you please have a boy?” he asked as he stepped closer to them. “Please, please, please?” 

“You don’t get to choose, Nash,” Betty giggled, brushing hair off of his forehead. “I know you know that by now.” 

He groaned and she laughed. “Is it already here?” Luna asked and Jughead shook his head, picking her up. “Where is it then?” 

“Right here,” Jughead said, pointing to Betty’s stomach. 

“You ate it?!” Cora exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“Oh, my,” Betty laughed, taking her hand. “I did not eat it, love.”

“Then how did it get in there?” she questioned, looking up at Betty. 

“Magic,” she whispered and Cora gasped. “Shh, you gotta keep it a secret.”

“Does daddy know?” she whispered and Betty shook her head. “Wow.” 

Betty laughed, smiling across the room at Jughead who was passing around the presents that were under the tree. 

“I’m excited,” Cora murmured, poking Betty’s stomach. “I’m going to name it ladybug.” 

“What if it’s a boy?” Betty asked, fixing her headband. 

Cora shrugged, mumbling, “Then just bug.”

“Okay,” she giggled, picking Cora up and placing her on her knee. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, mommy,” Cora whispered back, hugging her neck quickly. “And don’t forget. Happy holidays and merry Christmas!” 

She shouted it loud enough for the whole room to hear. Their soft chatter turned to laughs and whoops, along with the repeatings of the words. Betty was grinning ear-to-ear, Jughead much the same. Even if family couldn’t be there or refused to be, the family they made for themselves was enough to make everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This fic was definitely one of my favorites to write. It was a nice flip from Too Young to Burn, and writing a bughead family is always fun. All your comments and kudos mean the world to me. I hope you all have a merry Christmas/happy holidays! Stay warm and stay safe! 
> 
> Tumblr: ultravioletviolet


End file.
